Shattered Dreams
by Wind Fire Fox Yuki
Summary: Kantarou is becoming a demon. But not like Yoko and Haruka...something far worse and far more dangerous. Can Haruka save him from himself? -HIATUS-
1. Kuchiake

**Shattered Dreams**

**Prologue **

"_What's the point anymore?" _

I whispered my white hair and magnificent crimson eyes gleaming in the moonlight. I hadn't been home for about a week after that horrible fight with… well that name wasn't going to be mentioned for a while.

"_Kan-chan don't let it bother you! You're a really great guy and really strong, he doesn't understand that!"_

This coming from the bird demon that couldn't stop squawking compliments to me if he wanted, he was just made like that I guess. Sometimes he didn't understand just how badly I wanted to be alone. I sighed and got up dusting my black jeans off and folding my arms across the white shirt I was wearing. I had long decided that the formal outfit I usually walked around in was just a weight on my conscious and another thing for idiotic people to comment upon. So why bother?

"_I'm going back…"_

I whispered it but that was mainly because it was for me and not for the annoying bird demon behind me. Ever since Suzu died things changed within me. I pulled the white braid from my back to rest like a lifeless snake over my shoulder. Damn my hair was long… had it really been that long? Who knows? Sighing again I slipped my hands into my pockets and was about to leave when…

"_Muu!" _

I was fitted with a nice Muu hat. I looked up and fitted the little green creature with a smile that sent it into its happy chattering of Muu's and other incoherent noises. Smiling I gently pulled Muu into my arms and continued to walk. I knew with Muu came Sugino and then my peace would be shattered, so I ran. Melting into trees with Sugino hot my tail. Looking up I sighed in defeat as he continued to rant and scream down at me about stealing "his precious Muu", I jumped into the air and cradled Muu against my chest so that she wouldn't get hurt. Sugino came to a screeching halt as I seemed to hover in front of him.

"_Sugino-sama…please stop this relentless chase I'm really tired."_

There I could be nice. Sugino stared at me. I knew in that instant what he was thinking. I mean what would you say if you saw my pitiful expression. The soft red eyes so filled with pain in exhaustion my white bangs fallen over the side of my face in a way that made the sadness in my eyes seem to magnify.

"_Kantarou… then my senses were correct you really are turning into a demon!" _


	2. Kakushigoto

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 1: Secrets**

**Last Time**

There I could be nice. Sugino stared at me. I knew in that instant what he was thinking. I mean what would you say if you saw my pitiful expression. The soft red eyes so filled with pain in exhaustion my white bangs fallen over the side of my face in a way that made the sadness in my eyes seem to magnify.

"_Kantarou… then my senses were correct you really are turning into a demon!" _

**Now**

I couldn't keep the grief stricken look from my face. Then it was true I really was turning into a demon. My suspicions about what had been happening to my body ever since Suzu died were correct. The pointy ears, the violent mood swings, the sudden lusts and the cravings for blood and raw meat. Sugino must have felt sorry for me because he touched my shoulder gently and sighed, maybe this was hurting him as bad as it was hurting me. Yea right.

"_Sugino-sama … I beg of you please do not tell Haruka about this?"_

Sugino sighed and nodded.

"_So it's true then…" _

I couldn't keep the disappointment out of my voice. A demon!? The hell was I supposed to handle that!? As if I didn't already have enough shit to handle. Uh oh…mood swing.

"_Kantarou look out its Haruka!"_

I nearly broke my neck looking over my shoulder. He was right flying at us fast was Haruka, I wasn't ready to see him yet and definitely didn't need him finding out I was a demon.

"_Sugino grab me!"_

He stared at me funny then as if he understood grabbed my shirt just as Haruka was about to pull up on us I whispered:

"_Just let go"_

Sugino released and as he did so did I. I took a sky dive towards the ground. I felt peaceful as I fell, spiraling towards the ground my braid fell loose and whipped infront of my face. Haruka had followed me he was screaming something but I couldn't hear him. He reached out to me and was an inch away from grabbing my shirt but it wasn't a loose shirt it was a muscle shirt I almost cursed mentally but didn't. Then I was crying I could see the tears flying up in shining rivulets of diamond like spheres only to have there journey cut short by Haruka's face.

"_Muu!"_

The little green creature was suddenly under me a huge green sphere engulfed my body my eyes widen.

"_When was I going to learn about this!?"_

I yelled my mood swing trauma resurfacing. Sitting up in the sphere I turned to Muu sitting next to me. She tilted her head and smiled with another incoherent gurgle I once again had my Muu hat.

"_Everyone's just full of surprises"_

I smiled gently and replaced Muu in my arms instead of on my head. Haruka had been forced to spiral to the side and glide over the ground to regain his footing. He walked over to us smoothing out his suit. I merely stared at him. His hand reached out and the tips of his fingers grazed my cheek before I was suddenly in a tree. Even I was surprised at the sudden re-location. Haruka's hand fell to his side,

"_Kantarou, when will you come home"_

He whispered as he floated to the branch I had appeared in Muu was growling cutely and swinging her tiny fists as if to say she would protect me. Keh…she's a little late. I stared at Haruka with bland red eyes.

"_I'll come back now…if it bothers you this much that I am gone"_

I said and even I was a little shocked at the cool calmness in my voice. Muu had to look up at me to make sure she was still in my arms and not some scary demons. I shivered slightly; I was a scary demon now. Just that self realization came to fast for me I collapsed and Haruka's strong warm arms cradled my sickly cold form.

"_K-Kantarou, god what have you been doing to yourself!?" _

He sounded worried but I couldn't tell through the thick haze I was falling into. But all I could feel was the stiff rigidness of anger. He was mad at me? Was it because I hadn't eaten a damn thing in one whole week? Maybe because I was so pale, there were bags under my eyes and I looked extraordinarily scrawny. I sighed and fell into the deep hazy darkness of the first sleep I had had in a week.

(Border)

When I awoke I was back on my bed. Oh did I forget to mention Suzu left Haruka her entire inheritance? I thought it was just super how her parents and sister all miraculously were murdered. Sad but it's the truth I was grateful the gods had killed them, we really needed the money. Plus there father owed me for the countless exorcisms I had preformed without being paid. I turned my head so my cheek was resting in the silky fall of my white hair. Haruka was asleep in a chair across from the bed in a corner. How long had he been there watching me? I turned as I heard the door open.

"_Kan-chan! You're awake!"_

I was assaulted by Yoko. I smiled gently and hugged the little fox girl. But it was as chaste hug because as soon as I touched her blood and flesh flashed into my mind and I turned over the bed and threw up. Yoko's eyes widen she ran from the room and came back with warm water and a cloth. Haruka had moved to hold my hair back from my face. Muu whom I hadn't realized was curled up in a little ball fast asleep was now holding a lock of my hair trying to help Haruka sooth me. I sat up and wiped my mouth I was shivering Yoko came and properly smothered my face in the warm wet darkness of the cloth before going onto the floor to clean up the bile I had thrown up. Hell what else could I be I hadn't eaten in a apparently eight days now.

I got up from the bed and stumbled out of the room Muu jumped onto my back and Haruka following me from a distance. I was starting to get a migraine right behind my left eye and it was a steadily pulsing. God why couldn't they just leave me the hell ALONE! As my mind seemed to scream that a shock wave sliced out of my body and threw both of them into the next wall nearly smashing the wall down, but it had been left with minor cracks. Haruka had caught Muu so he was fine but Haruka had a thin trickle of blood coming from his forehead. He was staring at me eyes wide.

I lost it I was suddenly over him my body pressed into his he had moved Muu so the poor unconscious green thing wouldn't be crushed. I fitted my body between his legs and trailed my tongue over the blood on his forehead moving the thick black tendrils away my lips explored the scratch fangs that I didn't k now I had grazed the wound opening it more. The blood was hot and filled with a sweet metallic bitterness that made my throat tight and hot. I was crying and I didn't know why, half of me was crying because I was becoming a monster (not that demons are monsters it's just this is sick!) and the other part of me which was stronger crushed that side and was all about the joys of flesh and blood between my teeth.

Haruka was moving his lips but I couldn't hear him. I was to enraptured by the metallic bitterness washing down my throat and tiny scalding waves. I groaned it wasn't enough he'd have to bleed more. That thought stopped me. God what was I doing!? I threw myself back from him his blood on my lips I was panting. Sugino flashed into my mind. I needed his expertise and he was the only one who knew what I was becoming. I got up and ran.

"_Kantarou!"_


	3. Konmei no Nagai Rosuto Omoide

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 2: Confusion and long lost Memories**

**Last Time**

Haruka was moving his lips but I couldn't hear him. I was to enraptured by the metallic bitterness washing down my throat and tiny scalding waves. I groaned it wasn't enough he'd have to bleed more. That thought stopped me. God what was I doing!? I threw myself back from him his blood on my lips I was panting. Sugino flashed into my mind. I needed his expertise and he was the only one who knew what I was becoming. I got up and ran.

"_Kantarou!"_

**Now**

I sat on Sugino's balcony. He wasn't home. He probably went out to our mansion to look for Muu. Half of me was extremely grateful for the solitude. I sighed slightly missing the solid feel of silk against my arms something to slide them in. I usually thought better with my wide sleeves or so I had discovered. I got up and dusted my pants off going inside of Sugino's tree house I decided to raid his closets. I pulled out a furisode and stared at it funny.

"_The hell is Sugino doing with a furisode!?"_

Why the hell did Sugino have a woman's kimono? I stopped right there, I don't think I want to know. I finally decided on a black hakama and haori with a white under shirt that. Was almost similar to what I had found Haruka in. I stopped my trail of thinking because as soon as I whispered his name in my mind the images of what I did to him back at the mansion…engulfed me… and I didn't want to be engulfed right now. I slid my muscle tee off and the dieing sun poured its warm rays onto my back, I shuddered and closed my eyes a thin scar trailed its way around the middle of my back to slice delicately up my front in the middle of my chest.

The sun…its warm rays…felt so much…like Haruka's arms. I shook my head of the thought and slide on the white undershirt fixing the black haori over it and lacing up the hakama. I went back outside just in time to see Sugino land on the balcony white feathers falling everywhere. Not to far behind him was Haruka my eyes widen. The haori was far to big for my slender body it was falling down my shoulders revealing to much of my pale skin. I scurried back inside the house and shoved the front door open jumping to the roof where I was planning to hide while Haruka and Sugino spoke.

God I was turning into a coward, hiding from Haruka like a timid rabbit from a fox. I could hear pieces of there conversation:

"_Sugino! What are you hiding!? I know you know what's wrong with Kantarou!"_

It was Haruka's voice was he worried about me? But I just assaulted him!

"_Oni-eater don't be so stupid why would Kantarou confide in me?"_

Smart Sugino if he told Haruka I'd have to slaughter him. My eyes widen, wait…I couldn't kill Sugino! Or could I? A tiny voice in my head was whispering to me:

"**What's wrong Kantarou? If he betrays you its demon law to kill him!"**

I shook my head

**_'No! I can't kill Sugino...'_**

Shit I was doubting myself.

"**Why not Kantarou-chan? If he betrays you wont that hurt?"**

I felt a brush against my mind and my physical body passed out falling the long way towards the ground. I didn't know where I was now. This place was dimly lit. But I was sitting on something soft and warm there were arms around my neck and lips at my ear a black wash of hair sliding like silk over my naked chest. This person cradling me was a man I knew that much, and he was happy for me being there oh most definitely happy. I pressed into him and the movement slid my white hair into his black I lifted my head to see dimly lit blue eyes. My breath hitched in my throat and my voice came soft and a little breathy.

'_**Wh-Who are you?'**_

Wait…why was my voice coming from my mind? Where the hell am I!?

"**You are inside your mind. You are in the place that I am growing, soon you and I will have merged completely Kantarou-chan"**

'_**Who are you? What's your name?'**_

He smiled and touched his lips against mine. I felt his voice brush through me again:

"**All in due time Master all in due time"**

And with that I was back in my body. There were strong arms holding me and a warm voice was calling my name. But vaguely I thought to myself that's not my name anymore. But if Kantarou wasn't my name…then what was it? I opened my eyes and the sharp light from the sun burned my eyes so I snapped them shut instantly. God why was it always so damn bright! Staring out of my eyelids it suddenly got darker, I felt Haruka tense against me and whisper something about an eclipse but I couldn't be sure I had one foot in the real world and the other inside that place with that strange man.

"**Oh so I'm strange?"**

_**  
'Not what I meant and you know it!'**_

"**Touchy much? Relax Kan-chan."**

Easy for the damned demon growing in my fucking head to say. I continued my mental cursing until it dawned on me:

'_**You eclipsed the sun didn't you?'**_

"**I did Kantarou-chan."**

'_**Why?'**_

"**It was causing you pain."**

'**_And the anger I felt that time I passed out and Haruka caught me?_**'

"**That was also me. I was upset that you had left your soothing to the one I was created to protect you from."**

'_**Why would I need protecting from Haruka!?'**_

"**When the time comes for me to tell you I will but now…Kantarou its time to wake up."**

What was he talking about I was conscious wasn't I? Then I realized I couldn't open my eyes and I panicked. The panic sent the adrenaline I needed to snap my eyes open and sit up on whatever the hell I had been placed in again. As I sat up I got a glimpse of black hair falling around my face and glittering blue eyes pushing me back to the bed and ravishing me. I choked on the fantasy and shook my head looking over to the chair in the corner beside my bed, I saw Haruka.

"_Don't you have anything better to do than to save my ass?"_

I wondered out loud. Didn't he notice how badly I DID NOT want to be here!? Was he fucking stupid!? Or maybe just blind! As soon as he fell asleep I was running again. They can't force me to stay here! Oh my god…what was this irrational fear of Haruka growing inside of me? The familiar voice of my demonic counter part caressed my mind:

"**He is the Oni-Eating Tengu, he is the bogeyman of demonic kind. Please forgive my fear of him Kantarou"**

'**_Why are you afraid of him? You're so much stronger…'_**

"**It is a phobia it has no logic Master."**

'**_I see.'_**

Haruka had been answering my question but I hadn't heard either that or I didn't really care what he had to say. I tried to get out of bed but Haruka's strong arms pinned me back.

"_Kantarou, Sugino told me everything."_

Rage welled up inside of me. How dare he! How dare he betray me like this!

"**He will die"**

"_**He must die"**_

And suddenly I didn't care. He had broken code it just seemed right that he die. I started to push against his hands, the voice that passed my lips was silky and smooth it wasn't my own it was his.

"_Forgive me Haruka-chan, but I have something I must do."_

Haruka's eyes widen and I used his shock to break free and jump from the window. With only the sound of Haruka calling out to me I made my way towards Sugino.


	4. Sono Takai no ata Tomodachi

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 3: The Death of a Friend and the Birth of a Demon**

**Last Time**

"**He will die"**

"_**He must die"**_

And suddenly I didn't care. He had broken code it just seemed right that he die. I started to push against his hands, the voice that passed my lips was silky and smooth it wasn't my own it was his.

"_Forgive me Haruka-chan, but I have something I must do."_

Haruka's eyes widen and I used his shock to break free and jump from the window. With only the sound of Haruka calling out to me I made my way towards Sugino.

**Now**

I sat outside of Sugino's door a cocky grin on my face. I could hear the usual chatter of Sugino and Muu around dinner time when Sugino fed Muu worms from chopsticks. It was gruesome to watch but strangly cute. The wind blew, and black hair fluttered around my face an after image of gruesome fangs and thick talons and claws flashed over my hands lips and feet and shattered Sugino's door just as Haruka tackled me into his tree house. I growled and suddenly that hot voice whispered through my head again:

"**Call my name Kantarou…call it you know it now! Kantarou I beg you call my name!"**

I didn't just call it I screamed it I didn't want to be here and part of me knew that if I called his name I could go back to that place while he consumed me.

"_Akurah!" _

Yes, his name was Haruka's name backwards it shocked me aswell because I had no idea I knew his name in the first place. But as soon as I said that I felt myself being sucked in by the cold darkness from before. I fell into a pile of pillows in the dark world mist all over the place. This was where I could hide…I turned my face in time to see myself n the mirror. I looked sick, grayish yellow skin crimson eyes and thin looking white hair. Was this how my soul looked? If so it needed repair and Akurah was exactly who could repair it. I closed my eyes and fell into a deep subconscious slumber.

**Akurah's P.O.V.**

I grinned flashing my vicious fangs flipping my black hair over my shoulder I stared at Haruka. I wagged my finger at him and whispered in my own voice:

"_Haruka-chan please do not interfere Sugino should be well aware of demonic law he must die for his betrayal. I will come back to you later Oni-eater."  
_

Sugino had pushed Muu behind him and drawn on his feather wand. His wings were fluttering violently behind him and his pig tails were whipping girlishly around his face. I turned to Sugino but sense d the red lightening coming from behind. My voice was lighter Kantarou's voice:

"_Haruka no!"_

It was almost a squeal of fear and pain. I turned to look over my shoulder my eyes were crimson, heh this would be almost too easy.

"_Haruka please don't kill me"_

He looked as if I'd slapped him as he dropped his staff eyes wide and stumbled into the door. I turned back to Sugino I grinned but it was half crazed the kind of smile I had when I was finally allowed to do something violent.

"_Kantarou don't do this please"_

He was whispering. Oh was he talking to me? Ha! He got the wrong name stupid tengu.

"_My name is Akurah remember it as you fall into hell"_

As he lifted his arm with the feather wand it exploded into bloody chunks he fell to his knees screaming in agony, a twisted grin split my face.

"_Is that it? Try harder Mountain God Sugino"_

He screamed fuck me and I laughed if he wanted sex before he died that could be arranged. I walked over to him and tapped his knees until, confused, he spread his legs. I pressed into him and kissed him deeply my tongue touching the roof of his mouth my hands exploring his body my black hair mixing with his loose strands and suddenly Sugino exploded. I grinned as I was splattered by chunks of flesh, shards of bone and the slick hot feeling of blood. I stood up slowly and turned to Haruka before my blue eyes rolled into my head only for crimson to resurface and black to turn white.

**Kantarou's P.O.V.**

I didn't want to go away from this place. But I felt the suction as Akurah and I switched back. I came back to my body with a soft rush that pushed a gasp from my lips. I turned my head looking at the remains of Sugino's skull he had a horrified look on his face. I tilted my head to the side and smiled slightly. I didn't feel bad about it and I felt bad for not feeling bad about it, if that made any sense. I turned back to Haruka his face was covered in the back splatter of blood his eyes were wide. I started to walk towards him he cringed I stopped and kneeled enough to pick up his staff and cradle it against my chest.

"_Haruka?"_

As soon as I said this I felt weak in the knees and sunk to my knees. Touching my head I came away with a chunk of flesh I put it into my mouth and it rolled my eyes back into my head. It was so delicious, oh god it was soft and bitter and chewy with a slight crunch. I moaned softly as it slid down my throat and in the back of my eyelids I saw myself becoming less pale. Opening my eyes Haruka had a disgusted look on his face. I felt a hot tightness in my throat that had nothing to do with the flesh I had just consumed and a prickling in the back of my eyes that had nothing to do with the blood running down my face in tiny rivulets. The other half of me that thought this was disgusting was forcing tears from my eyes.

I felt…dirty, used and now…horrified that Haruka would abandon me. Haruka dropped to his knees before me and enveloped me in his warm arms nuzzling my ears. I couldn't hold it back anymore the scream building in my throat tore out and I was crying viciously.

"_Haruka what's wrong with me!?"_

I was screaming it as I clutched the front of his shirt, my eyes were all for the remnants of Sugino's skull. Just looking at the terrified half blown off expression on his face made the bile rise in my throat I shoved Haruka hard and ran for the door as soon as I got out and threw up over the edge of the balcony and heaved what little food I had even been able to swallow. Haruka was holding my white hair back from my face as for the second time that day I emptied my stomach. As soon as I was finished and my shaking had slowed Haruka had pulled me in against the hallow of his chest. I felt his muscles ripple with the tension and I vividly remembered Haruka running at me. But wait, this wasn't my memory.

_**Flash Back**_

Black hair and blue eyes glittered in the darkness a loud laugh was heard.

"_Oni-eater come and get me if you dare!"_

Red lightening blossomed like blood streaks in the darkness a scream a ripping sound and then nothing.

_**End Flash Back**_

"_**Akurah the hell was that!"**_

"**Forgive me Master, t'was a memory of long ago when I was young and cocky and had first tried to defeat the oni-eater"**

"_Kantarou?"_

I was dragged from my thoughts. The wind was in my face and as I looked down I saw the trees flying past in green streams. Looking up Haruka's wings pumped and glided before fluttering his arms were tight around me. We were flying…I felt my throat tightening, he was going to kill us! He was going to drop us and we'd die! I struggled and squirmed screaming 'No' over and over again. But then it dawned on me Akurah was truly and honestly scared shitless of Haruka…was he really that bad in those days?


	5. Akurah

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 4: Akurah **

**Last Time**

I was dragged from my thoughts. The wind was in my face and as I looked down I saw the trees flying past in green streams. Looking up Haruka's wings pumped and glided before fluttering his arms were tight around me. We were flying…I felt my throat tightening; he was going to kill us! He was going to drop us and we'd die! I struggled and squirmed screaming 'No' over and over again. But then it dawned on me Akurah was truly and honestly scared shitless of Haruka…was he really that bad in those days?

**Now**

**Akurah's P.O.V.**

I stared through the mirror of my world into the outside world that Kantarou lived in. I had told him that he was my master but that was only partially true. It was more like we were partners. For you see I hadn't allowed Kantarou to name me. Akurah was my true name, and I was Haruka's brother. He remembered and I knew he remembered. Touching the mirror I transferred my unnatural fear of Haruka into Kantarou. I would destroy there relationship in the same way Haruka had murdered my beloved Rakurei .Slaughtered her in a bloody fit of rage nearly taking me with him.

_**Flash Back**_

"_Aku… it hurts." _

Her voice was soft her tan hands had faded to a pale cream as she cupped my face near hers. There was blood everywhere and her beautiful lilac eyes were dim and dark with pain and fear. Her silken black hair had mixed with mine at there closeness. She gave a small spasm as more blood leaked away from the gaping hole in her stomach. She had been pregnant with our child and it had driven Haruka crazy.

"_Hush Rakurei… don't talk"_

It was the first and last time I would ever cry. I touched her face delicately as if afraid any thing more would break her already fragile state. She gasped and panted for air her lilac eyes rolling eccentrically with the pain. The baby had been blown to pieces all because of Haruka's jealousy. He had been in love with me sad to say that Haruka was in love with his own brother. Even sadder to say that I wasn't gay and I wasn't into incest. Rakurei was crying and shaking. I pulled her closer to me as we both lay in her blood entangled for the last time.

"_Aku…"_

She was struggling to breath, to speak and to stay conscious.

"_I love…you"_

As she said that she smiled gently and brushed her lips against mine just as the light faded from her eyes and her hands fell away from my face and hit the ground with a wet thud that triggered a cackle from Haruka. Sounds that I would never forget, I screamed and pulled her closer my body torn and wracked by horrible sobs.

_**End Flash Back**_

I felt a single tear run down my cheek I wiped it away. He would pay…He would pay for tearing my child from her womb, for breaking apart what could have been a happy family. Haruka you will pay I promise you that. I touched the mirror again and forgot what I was doing because suddenly Kantarou was very still and very quiet. My eyes widened as I realized what had happened.

"_**Akurah, did Haruka…"**_

Kantarou's voice floated throughout his mind I sighed softly.

"**He did. I am sorry Master that you had to witness such a horrible memory."**

I saw Kantarou lift his head almost as if he was staring straight at me. His eyes were glittering with the tears I would never let myself cry.

"_**Haruka…loved you?"**_

I couldn't help but sigh again I caressed Kantarou's cheek through the cold mirror I would truly regret killing him. He was as beautiful as a man could come now a day's with his long white hair and his beautiful crimson eyes. For a moment I saw Rakurei inside of him, I could see her beautiful smile in his glittering eyes and I suddenly wished that we didn't share a body just so I could hug him closer and whisper sweet nothings in his ear. I must have taken to long to answer because Kantarou had started to shake again.

"**Sorry…Kantarou, He did love me but now he's forgotten everything. Everything before your ancestor sealed him. I owe him my life…but if he had known that I was a demon he would have sealed me aswell."**

Kantarou had looked up and was cuddling his cheek into my hand. I smiled slightly. Then I turned my eyes to Haruka and punched his face in the mirror that part of the mirror shattered and Kantarou gasped clutching his chest. Sometimes I forgot this mirror was his soul and heart. I swiftly pressed the pieces back into place and watched Kantarou visibly calm down.

_**Flash Back**_

I rushed Haruka blinded by my own rage and my own sorrows my fist connected with his skull sending a resonating crack throughout the darkness. His wings spread black and invisible against the night while mine spread black with red slices and stalked him as he ascended into the sky. I drew my blade the crooked sword of the oni-eaters. Haruka pulled his staff again and sparks flew as metal collided with metal in a hot rush of fury and anguish. Haruka was yelling something but I no longer cared what he had to say. It was then that the aura of someone with high spiritual energy flashed throughout my body and I felt the hot rush. I pulled my wings back into my body and stared at him. My last words to him were soft and filled with malice.

"_I will kill you. Even if it takes eternity I will slaughter you for my precious Rakurei"_

Haruka screamed at me.

"_Why is she so much more important to you brother!? Can you not see that I-"_

I had rammed the butt of my blade into his stomach blowing the wind from him without my wings I tumbled to the ground and crashed in front of the priest I made a helpless gurgle and that was all I needed, the priest, Kantarou's great ancestor, sealed Haruka into the earth where he fell. In a huge rock. It was only later did I learn that Haruka had become a legendary Oni-eater and a shrine had been built for him.

_**End Flash Back**_

He will pay, I will see to it that I keep my word. He can count on it.


	6. Oite Sono Chuuhan no Kyou

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 5: In the midst of Turmoil**

**Lemon Warning**

**Kantarou's P.O.V. again**

**Last Time**

I had rammed the butt of my blade into his stomach blowing the wind from him without my wings I tumbled to the ground and crashed in front of the priest I made a helpless gurgle and that was all I needed, the priest, Kantarou's great ancestor, sealed Haruka into the earth where he fell. In a huge rock. It was only later did I learn that Haruka had become a legendary Oni-eater and a shrine had been built for him.

_**End Flash Back**_

He will pay; I will see to it that I keep my word. He can count on it.

**Now**

I found myself walking through a forest. I didn't recognize the forest so it couldn't have been the one behind Suzu's estate. I sighed and kept walking, there was someone calling my name. I could see a speck of light at the end of the pitch black forest. Suddenly there was a noise behind me I did a slow horror movie turn and was suddenly staring at what appeared to be a hunched over version of myself. I was staring at myself, but this version of me was bent over the backs of my hands trailing the ground vicious claws on my fingers and thick talons at my feet the other me raised its head enough to flash sinister fangs and cool crimson eyes suddenly my back split open and two beautiful white wings spilled foreword there was an incoherent gurgle passing my own lips as I stared in horror at the demon inside of me.

I woke up screaming. I wasn't wearing anything but my black jeans sweat slicked my chest making it shine in the unnatural light it dripped down my cheeks to my chin to fall on my hands. Wait…that wasn't sweating…that was tears. I was crying silently and shaking badly I didn't want to be a demon I just wanted things to go back to normal. But I remembered Akurah and I couldn't abandon him… he had been waiting centuries for this chance who was I to get in his way? I wasn't anyone important. I was suddenly pulled into the warmth of a very masculine body.

Harkua's arms had encircled my frail form I felt the blush before I could stop it. I was blushing and with that my pale body had been splashed with gentle patches of pink. Haruka's lips trailed the tear tracks on my cheeks and licked them away, his lips fell to the pulse in my throat and he nipped and sucked gently. I fought the moan rising in my throat as I pressed my body in against his.

"**Master what are you doing!?"**

Akurah was angry…but I wanted this I gently pushed him from my mind and focused and the man whose lips had come dangerously close to my member. I stifled a moan and clawed the bed under me as his lips traced me in my boxers. Haruka lifted his head enough so I could see the lust and love blossoming in his eyes. He needed this as badly as I needed it. Akurah would not be pushed away so easily he roared through my mind:

"**You can't do this! He'll kill you! He'll kill you off just like he did my precious Rakurei!"**

_**Flash back **_

Rakurei lay beneath Haruka as he rode into her deeper pressing so hard it put pressure on her pregnant stomach. Rakurei was pinned to the ground as Haruka raped her he came inside of her and she cried out for Akurah loudly then Haruka had shot his red lightning into her stomach and she had died that very night.

_**End Flash back**_

When I woke from the memory Haruka was slamming into my hips I was crying out loudly my face buried into a pillow to keep Yoko from hearing and interrupting. I felt my hair being pulled so my head got pulled back I suddenly had a strong image of him ripping my head from my body but shook it off as Akurah's wild fears. I had swiftly found his rhythm sliding my hips back into him. I cried out his name as he encircled my hips and drew me harder and faster against him, I released first and with this a wash of pleasure and happiness I hadn't felt in a long time. I felt Haruka tense and release inside of me he pulled back enough to spoon me in against his body.

I smiled slightly, to wake up from a nightmare in his arms and then to make love to him. Was this not the dream I had had so long ago? I was getting what I wanted in the midst of such turmoil. I felt his heart beating like a trapped thing against my back. I smiled gently closing my eyes I suddenly saw Sugino's remains the horrified look on his skull, his heart had beat like that when I had kissed him. Then I remembered Muu…she had yet to leave the tree house I was half worried about her and half of me just didn't give a fuck. If she thought watching her "husband" implode in upon himself was bad try living my fucking life. I was suddenly angry again but I hid it within the sheets as my back fit comfortably into Haruka's chest and I fell asleep again.

_**In the Dream**_

The demon inside of me had changed. Crimson eyes turned into slits its body drowning in blood. I reached a tentive hand towards my inner self and caressed its cheek. It purred like a cat that just got the cream. It buried its face in my hands and swiftly growled changing into a contented dog. The demon crouched and snuggled into my legs white wings fluttering he turned his face and licked my thigh I groaned as he scented me. Finally it spoke and its voice was my own:

"_You let him touch us?"_

It was such an innocent question, I looked down at the demon that had gone from cat to dog to now hopelessly lost child.

"_You let him touch us? He is a bad man…he will cause us harm"_

I could do nothing but stare down at this demon within me who knew all that I knew and felt all that I felt. But if that was the case…why ask such ridiculous questions? I pulled away from the dream world I resided in. I pulled away from Haruka…I pulled away from the bed and pulled on my jeans.

Looking over my shoulder I saw that Haruka was still fast asleep his hand groping for the lost warmth of the others body. I stared down at him and suddenly I hated him. I knew this was my own hate and not Akurah's. I hated him because he was a chain, a bond that kept me tied to this world. I jumped from the window graced with the same silver white wings the demon inside of me had. Fangs pushed from my lips my ears pointed my hands turned into gruesome containers for the most violent looking claws I'd ever seen on any demon.

I was gliding easily on the air keeping level with the ground. My white hair was whipping around my face.. I stared at my hands letting that other thing inside of me guide my body through the dark which might I add seemed vibrant and alive to me now. My hands found what they were looking for, the demonic sword of the oni-eaters. Akurah's sword. Don't ask me where I got it from it just was there. I brought it down and there was a scream.


	7. Takai no Nandemonai

**Shattered Dreams**

**Yuki:** "I'm so sorry for the long delay in getting back to this story I've been so busy lately with so much stuff!! For those who have read this story and reviewed thanks' so very much!!"

**Kantarou:** "Aww that's alright Yuki just continue with the angsty story!!"

**Haruka:** "Yea I'm glad your back we've felt so very neglected without."  
**Sugino:** "I'd say something too but unfortunately you killed me so…"

**Yuki:** "Oh…WELL time to get on with the story!" 

**Chapter 6: Suicidal Nothingness **

**Last Time**

I was gliding easily on the air keeping level with the ground. My white hair was whipping around my face. I stared at my hands letting that other thing inside of me guide my body through the dark which might I add seemed vibrant and alive to me now. My hands found what they were looking for, the demonic sword of the oni-eaters. Akurah's sword. Don't ask me where I got it from it just was there. I brought it down and there was a scream.

**Now**

**Kantarou's P.O.V.**

I collided harshly with a tree.

_I hate you._

Blood flew in a dim arc through the night air. Sliding down the tree one of my silver white wings caught on a tree branch the other one ruffled at my side broken and useless. I had meant only to cut enough to bleed to death slowly.

_This is all your fault._

But the sword had bit into my flesh with its razor point and gone much harder and far deeper than I had expected. I was beginning to panic.

_I'm scared. _

Blood was gushing from the wound; my already pale flesh was starting to become ghostly. My breathing became irregular as I couldn't help but cry my eyes out.

_I'm all alone._

I felt numb. Was I really going to die here? Alone, in a part of the forest where not even the animals were willing to come. Was I really going to die all alone?

_Where were you when I needed you?_

I banged my head into the bark of the tree I was hooked on and screamed. Suddenly a warm feeling filled my torn body. I was confused at first my panicked body so sure it was going to die, so sure that it was alone.

_What is this?_

"**Master I wont let you die." **

Relief poured over my exhausted form. I wasn't going to die. I wasn't going to die! I felt Akurah's hot power pour through my body .I screamed again as my wing ripped away from the branch blood streaking my cheeks as the flesh and feather reformed painfully, along with the destroyed wrist that wriggled around restlessly fixing itself slowly and painfully.

_It hurts._

I was drawn into that oh so comfortably place again.

_This is my true home._

I sat there on the huge pile of cushions staring at the abused demonic part of myself through the mirror. He was looking at me tears in his eyes, or…was it my eyes? I reached out to touch the mirror and the demonic hand came foreword in perfect sync with mine.

_This is my only friend._

I looked up and for the first time noticed the watery gleam high up above me. It looked as though I was in some huge vat of black water and up above was the surface. I felt as if I reached high enough I could break free and resurface into my body. I could see Akurah using my body to fly me back to the place Haruka was.

_I hate you._

Why was he taking me back? I tried to speak but nothing came from my lips I felt the unspoken words echo around my body.

"_Where are we going Akurah!?" _

"**Back to Suzu's estate Master, Its getting cold out and your body is battered it'll be dawn soon you need to bathe and you need to rest."**

Akurah, ladies and gentlemen, my mother. I sighed and decided to sit quietly and just keep my demon company while I waited for my body to arrive.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Haruka paced the room. He had awoken alone; Kantarou was no where in the mansion or anywhere on the nearby estate. He had pulled on some pants to fly around searching for him. It was times like this he wished Sugino was still alive; he always seemed to know where Kantarou was. Sighing he placed his hands on the shoulders of the crying Yoko and tried to soothe her telling her he'd be back soon.

Flowing into my body again as it touched down in the same room that Haruka and Yoko were in Yoko tackled me crying into my blood stained shirt I just lay there emptily and let her do whatever she wanted to me.

_What have you done to me?_

I felt numb on the inside. I didn't want to be here, I wanted to leave and I wanted to leave right now!

_I don't want to see you._

I lifted my head staring at my tormentor approach. He pulled the sobbing from my body and whispered something that made her sniffle and nod leaving the room to go, from what I heard, run a bath for me.

_I hate what you're doing to me._

Haruka smiled down at me, I forced a smile back but inside I was crying, and Akurah was screaming murder. I slowly lay my hand in his he gripped it smiling wider and pulling me up harsh enough that I fell into him. It a small gasp fell from my mouth as I hurriedly ran my tongue across my lips in a fleeting effort to wet them.

_What are you doing to me?_

I felt his hands slide up my body and the stained clothe of my shirt pull away with fleshy sucking sounds. I cringed as it pulled away rather nastily over my upper chest with a sickening slithering sound. I looked up with dull expectant eyes, waiting, ever so patiently for what I thought was to come next. I mean what else was there for two men who had just recently had sex with each other to do in a bedroom where the other was currently undressing the other.

_Why do I even bother?_

I downcast my eyes submissively allowing him to disrobe me in whichever way he saw fit. But he stopped at the shirt and that in itself was a shock to me, not that I would ever show it, now after all that had happened. I felt his arms more than saw them encircle my slimming waist and pull my cool blood ridden and bruised body into his arms. I felt strange now, not exactly numb but not exactly all there either.

"Master your going to collapse, you must really go and bathe and take a rest. Would you like me to help you?"

I couldn't think straight so I just nodded forgetting that Haruka was there momentarily and allowing myself to be sucked into the abyss of cushions and warmth. Arms encircled me here too; I looked up into the deep dark eyes of my demon. He let out a feral growl and pressed possessively to my back. I closed my eyes; in his arms I was whole.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Yuki: **"Ok guys that was chapter six!!! Suicidal Nothingness!!! I hope you enjoyed it!!"

Kantarou: "Wow I broke my wrist! O.O"

Akurah: "That must have hurt like a #$"

Kantarou: "What was that!?" –Akurah is beaten over the head with a large paper fan-- 

**Yuki: **"Well…. Until next time!"


	8. Daiichi

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 7: Absolution**

Last Time

I couldn't think straight so I just nodded forgetting that Haruka was there momentarily and allowing myself to be sucked into the abyss of cushions and warmth. Arms encircled me here too; I looked up into the deep dark eyes of my demon. He let out a feral growl and pressed possessively to my back. I closed my eyes; in his arms I was whole.

Now

I felt like I was moving backwards. Like I wasn't really here at all but watching my self suffer from some distant plane. Opening my eyes I felt a heavy weight in my chest as well as on it. I gazed towards my left where one of the two arms that were on me belonged to the sleeping Haruka, following the other I saw Yoko. What were they doing here? I was going to get mad if I didn't calm down. I let out a breath feeling the slow warmth of Akurah awakening in my body.

"**Master…you did not sleep at all last night. I thought we agreed that you would rest?"**

I closed my eyes again. He was right I hadn't been able to sleep; I was too disgusted with my self. Allowing my self to be engulfed in the warmth of the two people I hated the most in this world.

"_I couldn't sleep."_

I answered dully. That was the truth after all and I still hadn't quite figured out how to lie to a being inside of my own body, mind even my soul. I was getting frustrated again and a migraine was beginning at the back of my left I.

"_Get off of me I need to go to the bathroom."_

I lied through gritted teeth both demons groaned and slowly rolled over there hands falling away from my chest. I felt the weight lift and it was as if I could breathe again. I felt so much better. Sighing I removed myself from between them and got off the bed. Now the migraine was the splitting headache it would start out as before it moved on to something far worse. I stumbled out of the bedroom clutching my head. I felt like screaming. I was so damn sure that I was trapped in this dead end life, that I'd never meet absolution and now that I was a demon…no I don't even want to think about living that long!

_What have you done to me!_

Of course I couldn't very well blame it all on Haruka. Some of the blame has to fall on my shoulders for being so stupid and releasing him. Wait! Releasing him? I could seal him again! I started to chuckle under my breath as I fell to my knees at the top of the stairs. Throwing my head back I cackled tears rolling down my cheeks as I clutched my head. That's it! That's it! I could seal him again and never have to deal with him again!

"**Master are you sure that is wise?"**

I could hear the triumphant gleam to Akurah's voice.

"_Don't you dare try to make this seem like you don't want it you bastard!"_

You see I wasn't stupid I had a feeling that Akurah was using me to get to Haruka from the start and this just clinched it.

"_Kantarou?"_

It was Yoko…fuck. I slowly stopped laughing bending backwards so that my white hair fell away from my face to the ground pooling slightly. Red eyes locked with brown.

"_What is it Yoko?"_

I couldn't help but bite at her. She was bothering me in my time of triumph.

"_Are…you ok Kan-chan?"_

Kan-chan…Kan-chan…I hated that stupid nickname! I hated it because my mother called me that and this…dog woman was NOT my mother! She flinched and Akurah pointed out that all the hate in my eyes could melt a room full of ice in a matter of seconds. I thought the metaphor was irrelevant but Akurah was Akurah and there wasn't much to do about that. Yoko started to cry.

"_Kan-chan isn't Kantarou anymore! What happened to you Kantarou!? Why are you suddenly like this!? Is it because of Suzu!?"_

That's it. She has to die. I rose slowly from the ground and turned to face her with false tears brimming my eyes.

"_Yoko…will you take a walk with me? Please? For old times sake…just to talk?"_

She wasn't very bright, poor girl she agreed almost instantly. She got up and ran to me taking my hand. We both walked outside into the dawn's dim light. I felt my eyes chill over and my smile freeze into place as she chatted on endlessly about the estate and how happy she was that I had finally seemed to be coming around. She really did care about me…I almost felt bad for what I was about to do. But almost doesn't count for shit these days. We were getting closer to the spot that I had almost died. I wanted it to be special; I'd give her the decency of dieing where my blood and flesh were splattered.

When we came to the tree she cried out softly seeing the silvery feathers splattered with blood the flesh fragments on the broken branch the blood splatters on the tree. She clung to me and cried into my shoulder. Naïve little fox…I gently parted her from my body and kissed her cheek.

"_Yoko…Thank you so much for staying by my side for so long."_

The poor girl…She looked so confused. Then she seemed as if she'd thought of an explanation for my false gratitude.

"_Are you going to leave us Kan-chan?"_

I smiled softly at her materializing Akurah's sword of the oni eaters in my hand. It was still stained with my blood that was bubbling around on the steel as though feeding from the very essence of it. Yoko looked even more confused, stupid fox still hadn't caught on.

"_Something like that Yoko…"_

I swung out lopping her head from her body before she could even scream. Her blood gushed like a fountain from the sever in her neck splashing me with even more blood. Something to over my body I couldn't control it. I fell to my knees and started tearing flesh away from her body and ramming it into my mouth swallowing like a starving crazed beast. My wings spread out as I bent low over her body ripping into her with claws and fangs my throat working to swallow big mouthfuls of flesh and small chunks of bone.

"**Master…Master be careful you don't get lost in the blood lust!"**

I screamed through my body for Akurah to shut up and let me enjoy this as I continued to swallow and bite and tear and chew. Suddenly hands wrapped around my neck forcing me to spit out what I was about to swallow.

"_Dear God Kantarou! What have you don't to Yoko!!?"_

I started laughing I couldn't' stop. Who did Haruka think he was?! My mother!? I was hungry so hungry…and he was just another food source. I could kill him and eat him and then I'd be free of them both. I screamed glorious rage out and struggled in Haruka's arms.

"_Kantarou…I love you"_

That stopped me…he loved me? No! Damn it! No no no no no NO!!! Why did he always have to ruin everything for me! Why why why!? What did I do to deserve this!? I finally collapsed in his arms falling still and asleep stomach half full of demonic flesh that would melt away into the acid in my stomach in a matter of eighteen hours then I'd be hungry again. I felt I could accept the flesh eating now, especially since it had started out with someone I hated with every fibre of my being. Maybe…this wouldn't be so bad after all.

¬-¬-¬-¬-¬-

**Yuki: **Another successful chapter! Woo Kan-chan killed Yoko! For all you Yoko loving fans out there my deepest apologies! bows 

**Kantarou:**Yoko tastes bad…flossing brushing and mouth washing

**Akurah: **Ungrateful snob.

-Akurah and Kantarou proceed to fight-

**Yuki:** blushes then sweatdrops Ah well! See ya next chappy guys!!! 3


	9. Yumi

Shattered Dreams

**Shattered Dreams**

**Chapter 9: Dream**

**Last Time**

_That stopped me…he loved me? No! Damn it! No no no no no NO!! Why did he always have to ruin everything for me! Why why why!? What did I do to deserve this!? I finally collapsed in his arms falling still and asleep stomach half full of demonic flesh that would melt away into the acid in my stomach in a matter of eighteen hours then I'd be hungry again. I felt I could accept the flesh eating now, especially since it had started out with someone I hated with every fiber of my being. Maybe…this wouldn't be so bad after all_

**Now**

I woke up, the dieing gurgle of Youko still screaming in my head like a pleasant memory. I turned my head, laying in my own white hair, I closed my eyes, then they snapped open. I was naked, Haruka was beside me naked as well. I got flashes of the chaotic night, him carrying me here, me biting him, him kissing me...my on him his—I sat up and swung myself off the bed. I was an Oni now, and Haruka was first and foremost an Oni-eating Tengu. I couldn't be with him, I hated him! But…but…sitting here remembering that night, a tear brimmed my eye. Kami, help me, I loved him.

"**Master I cannot allow this!"**

I lifted my head and sunk in to that soft place inside myself. My eyes fell upon Akurah's gorgeous face. His dark eyes watched me hungrily as I moved towards him. He lifted his arms spilling open his kimono, his black hair like living night sewed to his skull, poured around him.

"**Master…we hate him…how can you betray me now!?"**

I stared at him kneeling slowly smoothing my hands down his chest and laying my head against his shoulder.

"_Akurah…I'm so sorry. I don't understand it either…"_

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I clung to him. He wouldn't forgive me…he wouldn't! Akurah sighed and wrapped his arms around me, he was so soft…so warm, I didn't want to hurt him, leave him, but I felt myself fading away. I looked up at his soft face once more as it slowly vanished from my view and I was left blinking in the gentle face of Haruka. My heart jumped, No! I closed my eyes and tried to look away but his lips brushed mine, so gentle, so tender. He whispered something but I couldn't hear him. His mouth closed over me I cried out and leaned back.

"_Ha-Haruka!"_

I felt my robe slide down my body around my waist hiding Haruka slightly. I turned wide red eyes to the mirror, I looked shocky and pale so gorgeous with my vibrant milky skin. I looked trapped though, with my robe over my hands resting behind me like shackles and Haruka working between my legs. I cried out as he did something with his tongue to draw my attention back to him

(Border)

"_**Ibaragi-sama?"**_

Blond hair whipped around the soft face of a woman, as said woman turned to stare at the Oni soldier behind her.

"_**Ah, Watanabe-kun? What is it?"**_

She smiled a vicious twist of her crimson painted lips.

"_**That Ichinomiya Kantarou is an Oni now. It would seem he is possessed by a very powerful aradama. A legendary onigui Tengu from the past, Akurah."**_

Her eyes grew wide, no more was the savvy smirk on her face, a soft horror grew in her eyes.

"_**Akurah? Oni terror of the Crimson death blade?"**_

He nodded solemnly.

"_**Watanabe! Go and get Raiko!"**_

She turned, her red dress flowing about her body like blood, her hands gripped in to fists.

"_**So you finally show yourself…Akurah!"**_

(Border)

I sat quietly on the bed my body covered in fluid and bite and kiss marks. I stared vacantly at myself in the mirror, I loved him, how? How had I sunk so low…and now Muu was not here to comfort me, Sugino was dead, his home was of no use to get away from this pain now. I'd killed Youko…no, no matter what I didn't miss her, not at all. I closed my eyes and shivered.

"_Haruka, you've ruined me…"_

The door burst open; I turned slowly to a sudden gust of wind that whipped my hair around my face and forced my eyes closed. As the wind died down I stared in to the green eyes of Sugino, tears brewing. I threw myself from the bed and in to his arms.

"_I'm sorry!"_

Sugino's white wings wrapped around me, his black hair fell around my face mingling with my white hairs. He leaned down his cheek against me and his breath hot air that tickled down my face.

"_I forgive you Kantarou…please don't cry anymore…"_

I gripped him hugging him tight. I screamed and sobbed, contrary to his begging me not to cry, in to his chest. Something hot leaked on to my forehead, I opened my eyes, blood was dripping from Sugino's face, through his smiling eyes, past his full pouting lips. My eyes widened,

"_Sugino-sama!"_

He turned in to a skeleton and collapsed in my arms. I fell to my knees clinging to him as tight as possible.

"_Yare yare Kantarou…what are you doing? You're a man! Men don't cry!"_

I lifted my head to stare in to the shimmering violet eyes of Suzu.

"_S-Suzu-chan…"_

I reached out, she smiled but suddenly her face collapsed in horror. I looked where she was staring, my hand was deformed in to claws, blood coating it. Sugino's skeleton clattered to the ground. I touched her and she exploded in a wash of blood and gore, coating my body in her precious life fluid. Clutching at my face tears tracked down my cheeks through the blood like rivers, I screamed.

"_Kowaii…kowaii-o Kan-chan."_

I stared through my fingers as the little fox walked towards me.

"Kowaii…I'm…scared."

I scrambled back and yelped as her paw was suddenly on me.

"_KOWAII!!"_

She suddenly ripped wide open, dropping to her side dead. I closed my eyes and screamed. Suddenly my eyes snapped open, I was left staring at Haruka over me, his blood rolling down my mouth, and tears filled my eyes.

"_Ha…ru…ka."_

He wrapped his arms around me, I'd hurt him…in my sleep, I still felt him throbbing and hard inside of me. He pushed up and I cried out, distracted from my horrible nightmare. I felt Akurah breathing inside of me. I closed my eyes,

"_Haruka I'm yours…"_

(Border)

Red eyes spilled open, black hair blew in to a delicate face hidden in the shadows.

"Ibaragi…why have you come here?"

Blond hair mixed with black as the oni wrapped herself around the man.

"Datte…Akurah…I wish to help you."

She breathed as he laughed and the darkness engulfed them.

(Border)

Yuki: Uwah!! Cliffy!!...Cliffyish. I know I'm terrible I leave these cliffy's then take forever to write the next chapter. GOMENESAI!! I promise to do WAYYYY better this time! I'm in the process of drafting out the 10th chapter as it is! Matte!

Kowaii- Scary  
Datte- Because

Gomenesai- I'm sorry.

Matte- Wait

THANK YOU FOR READING!! Please RxR!!

Aishtemasu!


End file.
